


Please don't go

by Gizmo



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, im bad at smut pardon me, just two idiot together, kisses and more fucks, morning sex lalalalalalala, vaguely talking about season 3 but honestly not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: Eliot is decided to make Quentin stay in bed. After all, they haven't seen each other for months.





	Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo..... this was me trying to go outside of my comfort zone and write smut. I feel its terrible but hey, I tried it! Based on an anon prompt ''please don't go'' . Hope you like it

Quentin felt arms around his torso and waist before he heard the sleepy words of Eliot as he buried his head into his long hair. 

''Don't go. Please'' Eliot half whisper, half moan, pulling him closer and making his lips brush against the skin of his neck. 

Quentin couldn't hide the deep shiver that took over him, nor hides the goosebump that was all over his body. Eliot's naked body was pressed against his and he was very aware of the High King waking up. 

'' I was just going to get water. '' Quentin said, taking one of Eliot's hand and raising it to his mouth to kiss each knuckle. The salted taste of his skin made him smile more than it should.   
''There's a spell for that. ''   
''There's no magic''   
''Right. Fuck. '' Eliot said with a sad laugh as he let him out of his grip slightly so Quentin could move and face him. The brown eyes of the High King were still full of sleep and exhaustion, his hair was the messiest he'd ever seen and the half unkept beard he had was just making him more beautiful. 

Both men looked at each other for a moment, letting the other soak in their presence. Then Eliot smiled and leaned for a kiss that Quentin didn't hesitate to answer. It was not as desperate or full of lust like last night. This was tender, loving, caring. This was a kind of kiss they never shared.

''Morning. '' Quentin said on Eliot's lips before kissing him again. He felt the older men smile and put his hand behind his neck to deepen the kiss. 

Why did they had to be separated, without magic and miserably lonely to realize that they were both in love? It had clicked for Quentin the moment he saw Eliot in the Physical kid cottage. As this improbable reappearance happen, something in his stomach had blossomed into butterflies and made his heart race. And watching Eliot collapsing on the nearest sofa, Quentin had understood that he was in love with his best friend. 

What he didn't expect was the night they'd just spent in his room after everyone went to bed last night. 

''Stop thinking. '' Eliot said, his lips going down Quentin's throat, making sure his stable was touching his skin. By the way the younger man had gasped, they both knew how much he liked it. ''We'll talk about Quest and other things later, right now it's about us. '' 

This went right into Quentin's cock which made Eliot smile. With a small shift, his lips still working on leaving a mark on his neck, Eliot's own half-hard member touched Quentin's leg and made the younger king whimper of desire. 

Yes, this was not the time to think or to talk. This was a talk to touch and to kiss. This was all he wanted and needed. Slowly, his hand went down the High King side hi, to his back and grabbed his ass with a lust that was waking up at every second. He felt Eliot become fully erected against him and this made him hard as well. Gods he never reacted so fully to the simple touch of someone. 

''Shit El. '' Cursed Quentin as he climbed over him, taking a nipple into his mouth and starting to suck it with appetite.   
''You're pretty when you squirm. '' He teased taking the other nipple in his mouth, his hand playing with the inside of his leg. 

Quentin was already spreading and ready for him, knowing a few preparation would be needed but not as much as last night. He could still feel the soreness of it. But clearly, Eliot had another plan in mind because his fingers were only dancing on his inner tight, his mouth exploring each part of his skin. And for a rare moment, Quentin didn't feel self conscious of his body, but like the object of desire that Eliot made him feel he was. 

Eliot started to suck him slowly. Painfully slowly. Each time, he let his cock leave his mouth and take him fully again. Each time Quentin gasped his name. Eliot's tongue was good on him and seeing his cock popping out of his mouth, semen on his lips, was almost enough to make him come. He was already leaking and, from the ministration of his partner, this was probably not the end of the morning. He tried to count to ten backward, then in Latin, then in Hebrew. But then Eliot started to go faster, and he felt himself clutching the sheet, knowing he was about to come. He didn't want to. He wanted that pure bliss that was Eliot deep mouth to continue forever. But then Eliot looked at him through his tick lash and it was too much to take. Grabbing his black hair, Quentin held still the High King as he came into his mouth and made him swallow until the last drop. 

He crawled back toward him and their lips crashed into a passionate kiss that made both men moan. Quentin was not use to taste himself like that but honestly, it was really hot and liked that it came from Eliot's mouth

''What do you want. '' Quentin asked Eliot who rolled on the side, letting the younger boy explore his chest with his hand, their leg intertwine  
''Hmm... whatever. Just don't stop that. '' He said, closing his eyes as Quentin's finger brushed against his nipple. 

He repeated the motion and, tentatively, went to suck it and bite it the way he'd done on him earlier. He adjusted by the moan and the gasp he was receiving and soon, he was on top of Eliot who was gasping his name and filling him with desire. He went to grab Eliot's mouth as he lowers his hips in a calculated move that made the older man cock rub against his pelvis. They both gasp with hunger. 

 

'' Fuck me. '' Quentin said as they stop kissing. 

Eliot stopped squirming a moment to look deeply into his eyes, an eyebrow raised. 

''Again? Are you sure? '' he asked. 

Alright, yesterday might have been a first. Usually, Quentin was a giver more than a receiver. But this was Eliot. And there was nothing he wanted more than feeling him inside him. He was sore, but nothing that hurt enough to say no. In fact, it was a wonderful reminder of the pleasure he had and how much he was craving for it now. 

As an answer, Quentin leans toward the desk where the lube and condom were and heard Eliot curse with surprise. There was something arousing in the idea of surprising Eliot Waugh. He decided he needed more of that and, as Eliot was putting a condom on himself, Quentin started to open himself up the way he'd done yesterday.   
''Fuck Q, you're beautiful, '' whispered Eliot as he watched. This was tender and loving and more than just for sex. 

Q tried to open himself as much as he could but in the end, Eliot helped him and almost made him come a second time by the simple act of his finger. Honestly, he hadn't had that much stamina since his teenage years.

When he was ready, Eliot had told him to be on his knee but Quentin shook his head and push the High King down on the bed, surprising him once more. He wanted to see Eliot while he was inside him, and that was the only option that came to his horny mind. 

Feeling his anxiety, Eliot grabbed Quentin's neck and pulled him into a long his that was saying everything both men were not able to say out loud. There was love, there was lost, there was loneliness, there was happiness. 

Eliot bit Quentin's lower lips when he started to lower himself unto him. The older man's hand went on his hips as he helped him relax and take him more fully. The way he was filling him was something Quentin never experienced before and each inch he was going deeper, each inch he knew he would get addicted to this sensation. 

After giving himself time to adjust, he looked at Eliot who was clearly doing his best to be patient, but was near the end of his limit. With a shy smile, Quentin started to move his lips and both men moaned and cursed. 

Quentin fucked himself more and more rapidly on his lover's cock as he felt himself getting more comfortable, his hand starting to play with the other man nipple. 

''Fuck Q, don't stop,'' Eliot begged more than ordered. Yesterday he'd been in charge of the whole thing, and the younger boy couldn't help but love how he was taking control and how he was the reason why he was moaning loudly. 

After playing with his nipple for a moment, Quentin went to kiss Eliot's neck, shifting himself slightly so he could continue to feel him while tasting his skin. Eliot took this opportunity to grab him in an awkward embrace that made him unable to move. The older man took advantage of it to start pounding into him rapidly and deeply. Quentin saw starts when Eliot hit his prostate and he knew he'd come on his stomach shamelessly. But Eliot didn't seem to care and continue to fuck him senseless until he emptied himself inside him. 

They slowly untangled each other and Quentin went to kiss him, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth inside him, before pulling away from Eliot's cock and rolling on his side. Both men looked at each other breathlessly for a moment, covered in sweat and semen. Eliot smiled and lean to kiss Quentin, who answered back immediately, unable to express any other way the way he felt. 

One sure thing, he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
